


A Blushing Fool

by Rosen_0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Non-Binary Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosen_0/pseuds/Rosen_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, you were unexpectedly given the job of babysitting your younger sibling's baby. The thing is you have no idea how to take care of a kid, let alone a baby.</p>
<p>Maybe a certain goat monster and her human child could help you out?</p>
<p>(And other tropey, embarrassing incidents with the goat lady!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction, so please be gentle. This is a very self indulgent fic because I've been wanting to read Toriel/Reader fics but there so few fics of them. So I decided to write one myself, inspired by different prompts from tumblr.
> 
> This originally was going to be a one-shot, but I have some ideas floating around my head that I might continue this further.

You heard a flurry of frantic knocks on your front door. Getting up from your comfortable spot on the couch, you rushed over to open the door, wondering who would be bothering you during the middle of the day. Especially on your day off. Standing outside on your front steps was your harried looking sibling, carrying a baby bag and their baby on their hip. Without a word they handed over their baby for you to hold.

A little dumbfounded, you asked them what was going on, trying to adjust the baby in a more comfortable position in your arms. 

In a rush they said, “I’m so sorry to ask you to do this last minute. But I need you look after Andy for a bit. I have some important meetings today that I cannot miss. Everything you need in in this bag.” They handed you the baby bag. You adjusted Andy again to your hip so you can grab the bag.

As quick as they came, they kissed Andy’s head and were off in a flash to their car parked in your driveway. With a quick goodbye thrown over their shoulder, they were gone.

You didn’t move from your spot in the doorway, still trying to process what just happened. The kid started to squirm when you did nothing for a moment, reminding you that you probably should be doing something.

But doing what? You have no idea on how to take care of a kid, let alone a baby. Sure you’ve been around kids and babies, but their parents were also there as well to take care of them when needed. Did your sibling really think this through by giving you their child? Probably not, considering how stressed they looked. But you were pretty sure there were definitely more qualified people to watch over Andy than you. 

Andy started to squirm again. You broke out of your thoughts to look down at the kid. 

“Well, kid. I guess it’s you and me today. Uh, what shall we do today?” 

You look at Andy, not really expecting them to answer you, when all of a sudden, Andy’s lip started to wobble and tears welled in their eyes.

Oh crap. Panicking, you quickly went inside your house, shutting the front door with your foot. You dropped the baby bag on the kitchen table and hurried into the living room to set Andy on the floor. Andy’s whines and sobs started to get louder, as you tried to figure out what was wrong with them.

“Are you hungry?” You tried to give them some bits of cereal. Andy continued to cry.

“Do you need to be changed?” You gave a quick peek in their diaper only to see that they were clean and dry.

“Um...How about some toys?” You got some of their toys from the baby bag and offered it to Andy, but Andy only continued to cry harder. The wailing was starting to get to you as your cool waned and your frustrations rising.

“What do you want?!” You felt like joining Andy in the crying fest as well, overwhelmed with your inability to care for kids. You just wanted a peaceful and relaxing day off you thought as you felt tears prickling at the corner of your eyes. 

Through the loud wails, you caught the sound of a car door opening. You glanced out of your living room window to see your neighbors get out of their car and went inside their house. They moved in not too long ago, a monster goat lady and her adopted human child. They were nice, but you barely got to know them as you were a bit of a private person. Most times, your interactions with them was just a quick hello in the mornings when you left for work. The goat lady was named Toriel, right? And the child was Frisk if you remembered correctly.

Wait a minute. An idea struck you. Toriel must know how to take care of kids, right? She has a kid of her own, even though they are not the same species, it still counts, right?

Embolden by your idea, you gathered all of Andy’s stuff and put it back in the baby bag. You picked up Andy, who has not stopped screaming and crying, and his baby bag and went outside to your neighbor’s front door. You gave the door a couple of knocks and adjusted Andy on your hip better. God, you hoped this would work. 

The door was opened a moment later by the human kid, Frisk. They looked at you and at Andy’s wailing confused.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, but could I speak with your mother please?” you asked Frisk. They nodded and headed back into the house to get Toriel.

They returned a moment later with Toriel trailing behind them. 

“Hello (Y/N), how may I help you?” Toriel said. Her expression became concerned as she looked from you to Andy.

You forgot how tall the monster was, almost a head taller, so you looked up at her face with a pleading look. “You know how to take care of kids, right?”

Her expression softened. With a knowing smile, she said, “Yes of course, dear.”

You hold out Andy to her and desperately said, “I can’t make them stop crying! I tried everything I could think of and nothing works! Please help me?!”

With a soft chuckle, she took Andy into her arms and began to rock them. “Please come in. I am glad to help you out.” 

You almost collapsed from relief.

She and Frisk lead you into their living room, and Frisk took a seat on the couch. You stood and watched as Toriel stood at the center of the room. You heard her hum a tune to Andy as she continued to rock them side to side. You stood there awkwardly as you listened to Andy’s crying slowly fading away. Toriel was definitely experienced at this, and this made you all the more glad that you came over to ask for help. 

Andy’s crying stopped. Toriel looked up from Andy and looked at you with a soft smile. Your heart fluttered. Blushing, you wondered why her smile gave you such a reaction. 

“There all better. I believe the child was just tired.” She said, “Here. You should try this.” She moved closer to you to hand you a half asleep Andy. Your face felt hotter as your arms brushed against her soft covered fur ones. 

“Now just move side to side.” You awkwardly shuffled your feet side to side. She chuckled at you and placed her hands on your hips. If your face wasn’t red before, it’s certainly red now. “With more of a sway to your hips,” she instructed, moving your hips along with her’s. With her this close to you, you could smell the comforting scents of butterscotch and vanilla coming off from her.

Oh god, this felt awfully intimate, almost like you two were dancing. But kind of nice? You haven’t been this close to anyone in a long time, and Toriel just gives off this aura of comfort that you just wanted to sink into.

“Good,” she said. You avoided looking at her face, settling instead on Andy’s sleepy one. “Just like that.” She let go of your hips. You don’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. 

“I assumed this is not your child?” she asked as she backed away.

“Andy is my younger sibling’s kid. They kinda just dumped Andy on me and left last minute, expecting me to take care of Andy. But I never taken care of a baby before, and just had no idea what to do. Thank you so much for helping me so far, even though you barely know me.” You were able to look up at Toriel now that your face has cooled down.

“It is no problem. Would you and Andy like to have some lunch with Frisk and I? We were just making some sandwiches when you knocked on our door.”

Your face flushed again in embarrassment. You almost forgot that Frisk was in the room with you as you looked at them on the couch. They were giving you a strange knowing smile at you, as they looked between you and their mother Toriel. Then they gave you a thumbs up and a grin.

Face getting redder, you stammered out, “S-sure.” 

“I hope you don’t mind tomatoes. They were such a gorgeous red that I had to get my hands on them.” She said teasingly. Toriel smirked at you with mirth in her eyes. You stared at her confused as to why that would be considered funny. And why was she staring at you expectantly? 

It took you a moment to realize that she was not talking about tomatoes as she giggled at your steadily reddening face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! 
> 
> I apologize for any OOCness and any other mistakes. I realize my fic may be very cliche, but this is my first time writing and also very self indulgent. Despite that, I hope you enjoy!

It was one of the more nicer fall days outside, and you decided to take some time and do some biking. It was not like the weather was going to stay nice like this for long and you took this opportunity while you could.

But you greatly underestimated how fit you were as you were panting all the way back home. As you struggled to push on the pedals of the bike as you neared home, you glanced over to your neighbors yard. Your face tinted red as you remembered a certain pair of hands on your hips, but your attention was caught by the said owner of pair of hands, who looked to be raking the yard. But it was not that that had caught your attention. It was what your neighbor Toriel was wearing. Who wears a cropped shirt and short shorts while raking?!

Toriel looked up from her raking and saw you staring. A bright smile crossed her features and she waved. Trying to act like you weren’t staring, you smiled and waved back like you meant to do that. Toriel smile quickly disappeared as a look of horror replaced her features. Confused, you realized too late that your bike veered just enough to be heading into a telephone pole as you turned your attention back to the road. With no time to brace yourself, you crashed into the pole.

Oww, your head.... Groaning, you realized that someone was calling your name. Ugh... it felt like your head was under water with how everything sounded so muffled. But the voice calling your name was getting clearer by the moment, and you tried opening your eyes. The sun was blinding. It back-lighting whomever was crouching in front of you as you squinted at the figure. You couldn’t make it out who it was, but you managed to make out something that was white.

A bit delirious, your thought-to-mouth filter seemed to be down for the moment as you slurred out, “Are you an angel?”

The figure giggled at you. “No, (Y/N). It is me, Toriel. Can you sit up for me?” A hand was gently placed on your shoulder.

You sat up gingerly, with the help of of hand at your shoulder supporting you. Ugh... you raised one of your hands to your face. You hissed in pain as you touched your nose. Dazed, you looked down at your hand. It was warm and wet, and red... 

“It seems you might have broken your nose. Here. Let me help you up and get you inside. If you let me, I could heal you with magic,” Toriel said gently. She carefully helped you stand up and gave you support with her arm across your back. She lead you inside her home to the couch in the living room. Still feeling delirious, you felt as if you should be embarrassed by this. I mean, this was where Toriel got really close to you, with that wonderful feeling of her warm hands on your hips....

Sitting down next to you, Toriel carefully grabbed your chin. “May I?” She asked, raising her other hand with a wiggle of her fingers.

Not sure what was going on, you nodded your head anyways. She placed her free hand near your face, and closed her eyes in concentration. A warm glow was emanating from her hand and you could feel the pain and fogginess slowly dissipated.

The glow disappeared. Toriel slowly opened her eyes and lowered her hand. Now that the pain and deliriousness was gone, you became sharply aware to the fact that Toriel’s face was very close to yours, and that her hand was currently still holding on to your chin.

You flinched away, dislodging her hand from your chin. Not wanting to seemed rude, you quickly stammered a thank you. You looked away from her, your face flushed. This woman seemed to have a natural ability to make you flustered, no matter what. 

“Wait here a minute. I will get you something to clean you up.” Toriel got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. She quickly came back to sit next to you with a wash cloth and a bowl of warm water.

“Here. You can use this to clean up the blood.” She handed you the cloth. You took it from her with another thank you, and began the process of cleaning up the blood from your face. You noticed that your shirt was ruined from the blood dripping down from your nose, but you really didn’t care as it was an old cheap T-shirt. 

Once done, Toriel took the cloth and bowl of the now pink tinted water from you, and set it on the end table beside the couch.

“How are you feeling now? I believe I healed everything, but I could take you to the hospital if you still need medical assistance.” Toriel looked at you expectantly with a touch of concern.

“I feel great, actually. Maybe a little tired. I probably would have a concussion if you hadn’t healed me.” You paused. “Though, I probably should check in with my doctor, just in case...”

“Whatever you need, you should do it. I know human biology greatly differs from monster biology, and you should take every precaution.” Toriel looked sad for a brief moment, then brightly smiled. “I could take you to your doctor’s if needed. Frisk is staying at a friend’s for the night, so I have the time to spare.”

“Thank you. I greatly appreciate everything you done for me.” You said sheepishly. You were grateful for this woman’s kindness. “How could I ever repay you?” 

“For now, let’s just get you to the doctor’s. It’s been a long day. You probably feel like a lot like your bicycle right now.” Toriel grinned.

You scrunched your face in confusion. “Why is that?”

“Because you are both two tired!” She could barely contained herself and bursted out laughing. 

You couldn’t helped but laughed along with her, despite how corny that pun was. Her laughter was awfully infectious.

As yours and Toriel’s laughter died down, there was something that still was nagging you. It was embarrassing, but you just had to know.

Face red, you said, “Toriel before we go, can I ask you why you are wearing a crop top and short shorts for raking?”

It was satisfying to see the tables turned as you saw a pink tinged coming through the fur of Toriel’s cheeks for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And yes, Toriel got her inspiration for her outfit from Papyrus.)


End file.
